


Vitamins

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Backstory, Chronic Illness, I'll leave it open to interpretation since I don't want to step on anybody's toes, M/M, Patton isn't white, Patton was super sick as a kid, also, but he's defo not white
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: Patton spends most of his childhood sick in a bed.(Day 29 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Series: hope (comes slow) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Vitamins

Prompt: Vitamin King

* * *

Patton spends most of his childhood sick in a bed. It’s not any one disease or cause, he just has a particularly weak immune system, and without the money to pay for the necessary vitamins and supplements to strengthen it, Patton simply has to struggle through his many bouts of illness. Rarely is it anything too serious, but it’s enough that he never goes to public elementary or middle school. It’s too risky, the chance of him coming into contact with something more serious and being unable to fight it off. Luckily for Patton, his grandmother is a retired elementary teacher, and so spends most of his childhood sat on her knee, being taught subjects that are required for public school students, but also learning all sorts of anecdotes and myths from his grandmother’s family.

When Patton is the right age to enter middle school, he’s still weak and too sick to interact with so many children every day, but he doesn’t have his grandmother to teach him anymore. She dies peacefully in her sleep one night after Patton ‘graduates’ from elementary school, and he wonders sadly if maybe she was only holding on so long so she could teach him all she could. He knows his parents were too busy with work to ever listen to her stories, so it fell to him to keep her stories alive.

He has to study alone now, and he struggles, but he’s determined not to fall behind his more normal peers.

Not long after, almost as if the universe is apologizing for taking Patton’s grandmother, his father gets a promotion and they finally have a little more money. It’s not a lot, not enough to get them out of their cramped house or buy a new car or anything like that, but it’s enough to get Patton the vitamins and supplements he needs. He begins to take pills and vitamins in the shape of cute animals daily, and he doesn’t even need his parents to remind him each morning. He’s grown up looking out the window and wishing to be one of the children playing in the street, kicking balls and roughhousing and being free to run around, and if taking these will let him do that, he won’t miss a single day.

Three years pass, and his health improves a little with each day. By the time he’s due to enter high school, he hasn’t had more than a small cold in ages, and he does his best to persuade his parents to let him go to the local public high school. He doesn’t know if he’s ever wanted anything so bad, and he knows his parents can tell. Eventually, he wears them down, and with the promise that he will be ever diligent with his vitamins and supplements, he is allowed to go to a public school for the first time in his life.

Not only is it thrilling, to be able to interact with people his own age for once, but he also meets someone who changes his life forever.

Roman Regio is gorgeous, not as cheerful and perfect as he pretends, and Patton knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with this man, whether it’s romantically or not.


End file.
